


Ubi mel, ibi fel

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Стайлз напоминает наркотик. Питер подобен яду.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Поочередно POV Питера и Стайлза. Автор и бета совместно определили жанр текста, как "описательная болтология".

Вперед и назад, вперед и назад. Долговязый, немного неуклюжий и жутко соблазнительный Стайлз ходит по комнате, размахивает своими изящными руками и что-то говорит. Говорит со страстной убежденностью и некоторой яростью. Он взволнован, он всполошен, он готов к действиям. Стая внимает. Стая благоговеет. Скотт согласно кивает через слово, Дерек одобрительно мычит где-то сбоку. Это успех.

Глупые детишки не понимают, что Стайлз дурит их. Обманывает, пусть и из лучших побуждений. Он плетет кружево лжи, создает пелену обмана. Пользуется словами так ловко, что даже Питеру иногда тяжело уследить за его скрытыми мотивами. Мотивами, что прячутся за самым гениальным планом по спасению стаи за последние года три. 

Браво.

Питер не может отрицать, что он поражен. Что он абсолютно благоговеет перед чужой хитростью, мастерски переплетенной с искренним желанием помочь всем и вся. Это восхитительное сочетание ума и преданности, лживости и искренности сводит с ума. Стайлз Стилински являет собой неописуемое искушение, соблазн во плоти. Он — наркотик, он — лекарство, он — источник. Необходимый и желанный. Вроде бы доступный. Кажется, стоит только подойти и взять свое, но нет. Не все так просто в этом мире, не все можно схватить в зубы и убежать прочь. Только не чертовски изумительного Стайлза Стилински. 

Питер с детства привык пристально следить за своими отклонениями и слабостями. Сводящее с ума любопытство? Надо шпионить за всеми незаметней. Постоянная ложь, возведенная в ранг искусства? Отлично, можно будет использовать на благо стае. Выжигающая нутро зависть? Жадность? Злость? Что ж, и это можно обернуть себе на пользу. Садистские наклонности? Да, это он. Следует учесть на будущее. Любовь к манипулированию? Отчаянная жестокость, взращенная отцом? Нарциссизм, причудливо смешанный с ненавистью к себе? Тоже можно поставить по галочке. В этом весь Питер Хейл. Но он всегда стремился контролировать свои порывы, держать их в узде. Не ради других, а ради себя, ради своего выживания. Усмирять вовремя эгоизм или ярость — это очень полезное умение. Вот только он никогда не сталкивался с другим пороком. С похотью.

Нет, конечно же, он желал других людей, испытывал страсть, жажду обладания. Но каждый раз эти порывы были легко подавляемы. Да и удовлетворять свои желания Питер научился довольно быстро. Он был харизматичным ублюдком, как любила повторять матушка, так что соблазнять людей у него всегда получалось довольно легко. Но до знакомства со Стайлзом он никогда не испытывал такой всеобъемлющей похоти. Никогда не встречал кого-то, кем хотелось обладать настолько сильно. И чем старше становился Стайлз, тем сильнее разгоралась страсть Питера.

Это грозило стать его погибелью. Или же единственной надеждой на спасение.

*******

Питер Хейл — это яд, растекающийся по венам, отравляющий разум и чувства. Он настолько смертоносен, что одно его присутствие вызывает спазмы. При нем тяжело дышать, при нем сложно разговаривать, с ним попросту страшно. Именно так и считает каждый член стаи. Все до единого, кроме разве что Малии, которая способна терпеть его чуть дольше, и Дерека, наказывающего себя за все грехи общением с невыносимым родственником. Ох уж эти Хейлы и их волчьи скелеты под полом.

Стайлз другой. Он делает вид, что пары этого яда вредят ему так же, как и остальным. Но это ложь. Стайлз способен нормально функционировать под тяжелым взглядом серых глаз, легко умудряется болтать, не замечая едкого оскала, не запинается, если сладкоречивый голос растекается по помещению, отравляя воздух и всех присутствующих. Стайлзу все равно. Он спокойно может провести с Питером куда больше десяти минут. Способен оценить его мрачные и жуткие шутки. Не боится отгрызаться в ответ или вести долгий диалог. Стайлзу комфортно с этим психом настолько, что он способен заснуть при Питере. Все очень плохо. 

Он отравлен этим ядом настолько сильно, что тот попросту перестал на него действовать. 

Какая досада.

*******

Стайлз пахнет. Пахнет шоколадом, который так и не разлюбил с возрастом. Пахнет цитрусовым одеколоном, но слабо, ведь он постоянно забывает им пользоваться. Пахнет жареной картошкой, это до сих пор его постыдная слабость. Еще немного порохом и оружейной смазкой, потому что не расстается с пушкой, которую незаконно достал через Питера. Примешивается и еле заметный запах древесины, рябины, если быть точным. Стайлз носит рябиновые четки, которые вечно скользят по его запястью, привлекая внимание Питера. И страх. Стайлз иногда пахнет страхом. Но не раздражающе кислым душком, которым пахнут остальные люди, нет. Это терпкий аромат, обогащающий остальные ноты изысканного букета. Запах страха добавляется, когда дела совсем плохи. И вместе с ним всегда идут другие: злость и возбуждение. Уверенность тоже, но она почти не пахнет. Но именно она объединяет манящие ароматы в единый букет и делает запах Стайлза совершенно, безумно прекрасным.

Стайлз пахнет. А Питер плывет от этого, забывается и теряет себя. Постоянно втягивает носом воздух рядом с этим невозможным человеком. Он сбивается с мыслей и с трудом делает вид, что ему все равно. Что он не дуреет от возбуждения, что его не тянет уткнуться в эту потрясающую шею и дышать. Дышать запахом, который теперь ассоциируется у него с домом.

Питер Хейл теряет голову.

*******

Стайлз Стилински делает вид, что ничего не замечает. Не замечает жадных взглядов, трепещущих крыльев носа, редких касаний к кистям рук. Он специально стал носить рябиновые четки, просто в надежде отпугнуть, усмирить. Но не помогло. Только разожгло волчье любопытство, звериную жадность. Ведь когда что-то запретно, этого хочется еще больше, да?

Стайлз и сам не вполне адекватен. Он иногда зависает, глядя на мощный разворот плеч, или уплывает при виде мелькнувшей в вырезе ключицы. Ему нравятся тонкие губы, постоянно кривящиеся в усмешке, а еще лучики морщин, расходящиеся от серо-голубых глаз. Когда пасмурно, они голубые, а когда погода хорошая — серые. Даже забавно, все у Питера не как у людей. А ведь он и не человек, о нет. Это зверь, что ловко прячет свою животную сущность за модными шмотками и пристрастием к итальянской кухне. Вот только вся стая помнит об этом, а Стайлз, кажется, постоянно забывает.

Он смотрит на Питера и просто не может противостоять его обаянию. Он видит каждую осторожную и ласковую улыбку, которых никто, наверное, не видел уже много лет. Кроме Стайлза. Он видит порой грустный взгляд в пустоту и жуткую ненависть к себе. Видит вину. И иногда оставаясь с Питером наедине, он позволяет прикасаться к себе. Позволяет себе быть утешением для этого озлобленного смертника. Это мелочь, ничего страшного.

Стайлз еще в жизни так себя не обманывал.

*******

Питер не привык лгать себе. Никогда. Контроль всегда был слишком важен для него, а ложь… Нет вещи хуже, чем ложь самому себе. Поэтому он просто признает, что хочет Стайлза. Хочет до кровавой пелены перед глазами, до позорного скулежа. Его практически трясет от желания пойти и взять силой то, что его по праву, но при этом он лучше разорвет себе глотку, чем тронет это прекрасное существо. Питер готов умолять, хотя хочет требовать. Готов валяться в ногах, хотя может пригвоздить к стене и брать, брать, брать. Он даже готов признаваться в чувствах, потому что это не просто похоть. Он же не привык лгать себе, верно?

Стайлз для него редчайшая ценность, величайшее сокровище. Не принадлежащее никому, оттого лишь более желанное. Это ловкий и хитрый зверь, готовый драться за то, что считает своим. Он притворяется милым парнем, слабейшим в стае, но именно Стайлз тот, кто лучше всех стреляет. Именно он может отличить один сорт аконита от другого и превратить обжигающую рябину в защитный амулет. Он не шаман, не советник, нет. Он — сама стая. Ее центр и движущая сила. Скотт слушается его беспрекословно, Дерек уважает его мнение, Лидия всегда на его стороне. Остальные готовы отдать жизнь за него. Стайлз взамен ничего не требует. Он раздает свою любовь каждому из них, влюбляя в себя каждый день, снова и снова. Он щедр и великодушен, он готов сдохнуть за всех них.

А Питер готов сдохнуть за него. Питер ущербен в своей зависимости, он признает это, но вместе с тем он никогда в жизни не ощущал себя столь сильным. С каждым днем его обожание только усиливается. Безупречная внешность с этими венками на тонких запястьях, длинной шеей, острым носом и изящными губами, с удивительно широкими плечами и сильными руками… Это идеал, который наверняка воспели бы все древнегреческие и древнеримские поэты. Но к прекрасной оболочке идет восхитительное содержимое. Как Питер может устоять перед блестящим умом и саркастичным юмором? Как можно пройти мимо безумной артистичности, что приводит все тело в движение? Как не влюбиться в преданность и искренность, в эту теплоту, что кроется в самых изумительных на свете глазах?

Надо уметь признавать свои слабости, Питер это знает. Он влюблен настолько сильно, что готов вырвать сердце из груди и предложить его Стайлзу. 

Это треклятая любовь, которую обещала ему мать в раннем детстве. В которую он никогда не верил.

*******

В какой-то момент Стайлз понимает, что все бесполезно. С Питером он проводит все больше времени, со стаей — все меньше. Он помнит как готовить его любимую пасту, умеет отвлекать от жестоких мыслей, порой появляющихся в голове Питера, знает, где тот любит переживать свои приступы меланхолии. А рябиновый браслет Стайлза все больше напоминает символ. Символ самообмана, символ искушения, символ недозволенности. Питер захватывает его жизнь стремительно, а Стайлза, кажется, это вполне устраивает.

Они с Питером хотят друг друга, и это настолько очевидно, что Лидия уже неприкрыто потешается над ними, а Дерек при каждой встрече советует быть осторожным. Так что Стайлз наконец признается себе, что вся эта игра в самообман давно перестала быть интересной и стала скорее обременяющей. Мучительной. Потому что Питер стал для него слишком важен. И сам Стайлз, кажется, стал слишком важен для Хейла.

На самом деле он не знает, что ему делать. Пойти к Питеру и предложить себя? Вульгарно и пошло. Даже как-то банально. Попробовать соблазнить? Но не грозит ли это обезумевшим от похоти оборотнем? Непонятно. Честно поговорить о чувствах? О чем это он, честность — это не одна из черт Питера Хейла. И поэтому Стайлз молчит, не зная, куда себя деть. Он прекрасно видит, что своим бездействием только расшатывает и без того покореженную психику Питера. Но сделать шаг первым слишком страшно. Это выход из зоны комфорта, который может закончиться чем угодно. Единственное, в чем Стайлз уверен, так это в том, что Питер скорее сдохнет, чем навредит ему.

А еще есть страх. Страх, что эти несуществующие пока отношения погубят его. Что чужое безумие захлестнет его и без того одурманенный разум. Стайлз осознает, что нестабилен. У Питера и вовсе нет в обиходе такого слова. Он дестабилизирован настолько, что едва держится в рамках приличий, при этом делая вид, что абсолютно контролирует ситуацию. Если он что-то и контролирует, то только иллюзию своей вменяемости. 

Но Стайлз не может пройти мимо соблазна, не может устоять перед тем, чего хочет так долго. Он все чаще оголяет запястья, все чаще остается наедине с Питером, все чаще откидывает голову вбок, демонстрируя незащищенную шею. 

Он не знает, чем это обернется. Но он должен попробовать.

*******

Стайлз его соблазняет.

Понимание приходит резко, в один момент, когда они сидят вдвоем в небольшом баре. Для них это обычно в последнее время, но не было обычным никогда прежде. Стайлз слегка ухмыляется, осторожно крутит пузатый бокал и постоянно, словно невзначай, открывает свою восхитительную шею. Питеру много не надо. Его мозг подкидывает миллиарды вариантов, но он ничего не предпринимает. Ведет себя как обычно, не веря в свою удачу.

Ха, он дожил до того, что парень практически вдвое моложе его соблазняет его в каком-то баре, где даже нет в продаже пристойного бурбона. Ирония жизни, не иначе. Но до чего же приятно.

Он понимает, что прокололся, в ту же секунду. Весь вечер Питер старается вести себя как можно более непринужденно, но хитрость в том, что Стайлз знает его как облупленного. Выходит игра вполне в их стиле, когда один делает вид, что не соблазняет, а второй — что ничего не замечает. Шарады, в которых не нужно ничего угадывать. Забавно и возбуждающе. Чарующее развлечение, которое все же приелось им обоим. Пора начинать играть в другую игру. 

Позднее, уверенно ведя Стайлза к себе домой, Питер не может удержаться. Он дотрагивается до чужой руки, сдергивает чертов ядовитый браслет и обхватывает манящее его столь долго запястье. Ты попался, волк, говорит ему лукавая усмешка Стайлза. Он ничего и не отрицает, кривя губы в ухмылке. 

Через полчаса, прижимая Стайлза к стене, как всегда и хотел, теряясь в его запахе, он понимает, что ему никогда не избавиться от этой зависимости. Никогда не уйти от этого человека. Он повязан навечно. 

Но сильные руки, цепляющиеся за плечи, и отчаянный взгляд говорят о том, что прочные цепи сковали их обоих. Никому не сбежать.

Они отравлены оба. И это прекрасно.

**Author's Note:**

> _*Ubi mel, ibi fel — Где мед, там и яд_


End file.
